Roslyn Waxley
Lady Roslyn Waxley is the daughter of Lady Ryella Upcliffe and the late Lord Addison Waxley. Her mother is currently marrid to Lord Alester Waxley, Lord of Wickenden. Appearance Roslyn Waxley has a slender figure with small curves and long, dark waves of hair. Her most noticeable feature however is her mismatched eyes, one smoky gray and the other emerald green. History Addison Waxley and Ryella Upcliffe married in the early moons of the year 353 AC. Many of the people of Wickenden were skeptical of the fiery haired Upcliffe, having heard the tales of the alleged sinister and magical past of the house. But Addison loved his mysterious bride none the less. They had several unfortunate tragedies in the first years of their marriage, resulting in the loss of four offspring total. Ryella was all but hopeless until learning she was pregnant once more. Unknowingly carrying twins, she made sure to take extra good care of herself this time around, pestering the maester with every little detail and complaint. But just as her misfortune would have it, her husband Addison has fallen ill with pneumonia, passing towards the end of her pregnancy in 357 AC. A fortnight later, Ryella gave birth to twins, Roslyn a healthy baby girl and her stillborn twin brother, Roland. While mourning the loss of her husband and son, Ryella and baby Roslyn stayed with Alester Waxley, Addison’s lord twin brother and his family. In 359 AC, Lady Mya died giving birth to Alester’s youngest son, Brandon. Ryella then took it upon herself to help as much as possible with the newborn babe. Two years later, Alester and Ryella wed, uniting their family once more. The marriage had resulted in no children for several years. In 367 AC, Ryella had received word that her lord father was sick and decided to return to Witch Isle, Roslyn in tow. It was there that Roslyn began her studies in alchemy and mysticism under her aunt, Ryella’s eldest sister Rowena. After her father’s passing in 369 AC, Ryella returned to her husband in Wickenden, leaving Roslyn behind to continue her studies. Roslyn spent most of her time with her aunt or her head stuck in books, studying her craft. A brief tryst with a local stable boy left Roslyn pregnant at age 17. Shortly after she broke the news to him, he was found hung in an apparent suicide in the stables he worked in. He appeared to have been poisoned as well but it was never confirmed. Distraught by the news, Roslyn went to her aunt, confessing the pregnancy and her wish to terminate and return home to Wickended. Rowena obliged, helping Roslyn to create an elixir to aid her. But before she had the chance to take it, Roslyn miscarried naturally. Depressed but determined to start anew, Roslyn returned to Wickended in 374 AC to her family, meeting her baby sister Rhea for the first time. One year later at age 18, Roslyn became betrothed to Ser Damon Wydman. On the outside, the 22 year old knight seemed polite with a kind smile. But Roslyn learned the hard way that his sky blue eyes turned to nothing but ice after a few goblets of wine. Before the were even wed, he made several unwanted advances towards her, even going as far as reaching under her skirts. Thankfully she was able to get away. But as usual, Damon “never remembered” the events of the night before and how he had mistreated his betrothed. Sadly, weeks before the wedding he was found dead in a brothel due to alcohol poisoning, Roslen appeared sad on the outside but on the inside she only felt relief. Two years later, Roslyn met and fell in love with Lucas Moore. With her mother and uncle’s blessing the couple married in 377 AC. After just only a year of their marriage, Lucas fell ill with pneumonia the same illness that killed Roslyn’s father. Much like her father, Lucas suffered the same fate and died a fortnight later just before Roslyn had discovered she was pregnant. Her joy was short lived however due to the loss of her pregnancy. After her second miscarriage, the Waxley decided not to marry again right away but instead focused herself on helping with the family candlemaking business. In 380 AC with the company of her mother and ten year old sister, the three ladies left to attend the Tourney in Oldtown. Recent Events 380 AC Roslyn and her mother and sister, Ryella and Rhea attend the Grand Tourney in Oldtown. Family * Ryella Upcliffe - Mother - 336 AC ** Addison Waxley - Father - 328 AC - 357 A *** Royce Waxley - Stillborn Brother - 354 AC *** Rhonda Waxley - Stillborn Sister - 355 AC *** Roland Waxley - Stillborn Brother/Twin to Roslyn - 357 AC *** Roslyn Waxley - Twin to Roland - 357 AC **** Damon Wydman - Betrothed - 353 AC - 375 AC **** Lucas Moore - Husband - 353 AC - 378 AC ** Alester Waxley - Uncle/Stepfather - 328 AC *** Mya Waxley - Aunt/Alester’s Late Wife - 330 AC - 359 AC **** Addison Waxley - Cousin/Stepbrother - 350 AC **** Jorelle Waxley - Cousin/Stepsister - 352 AC **** Brandon Waxley - Cousin/Stepbrother - 359 AC *** Rhea Waxley - Half Sister - 370 AC Other Relatives * Rodrick Upcliffe - Uncle/Lord of Witch Isle - 330 AC ** James Upcliffe - Cousin - 350 AC *** Lyanna Upcliffe - Wife to James - 351 AC **** Various Children ** Gwynesse Upcliffe - Cousin - 359 AC * Rowena Upcliffe - Aunt - 334 AC Quotes Category:Valeman] Category:House Waxley